Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
As computers become smaller and their performance increases, the computer memories have also gone through a corresponding size reduction and performance increase. However, flash memory devices present a challenge in scalability due, at least in part, to the high programming voltages typically required. Additionally, due to required real estate for contacts and other memory circuitry, the density of a memory device is also limited.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more scalable, higher density non-volatile memory device.